WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Foxfire sat next to Cedarpelt. "Have you... Ever loved someone so much, but.. You... Erm, were afraid to tell them your true feelings?" Cedarpelt sighed sadly as he looked up at the sky. "Yep." "And who is that someone?" Foxfire asked. Cedarpelt's golden eyes widened to the size of full moons as Foxfire's question hit him at full force. Why had he let that slip? Obviously she loved someone else, he couldn't tell her how he felt and confuse her. "A WindClan warrior." he meowed airily, shrugging his slender shoulders. "What about you?" "You." Foxfire said. "A WindClan warrior." She laughed. "Wha--but--me?" he spluttered, a mixture of surprise and happiness flowing through him. "Yes, you, Silly!" Foxfire laughed once more. Cedarpelt's face broke into a wide grin as his eyes lit up. "Oh StarClan, I love you too Foxfire!" he leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, covering her face in licks. "I thought you loved some-Oh! It doesn't matter!" Foxfire yelled with joy. "I'm not trying to be rude... but it's getting late, isn't it? Maybe we should do something tomorrow...?" (lolidunno) (whaaat xD) Cedarpelt leaped off her, his heart filled with love for Foxfire. "I can't believe you've been in love with me all this time. I thought you loved Darkpaw." His tail drooped a little. Friend though he was with the black tom, he was always jealous because he had thought that Foxfire's affections had laid with him. (lolihavenoideaXD) "Sure, i do like him." Foxfire said. "But not as much as i love you." "You really love me." Cedarpelt rubbed his cheek softly and warmly against hers. "I do. More than anything." Foxfire purred Cedarpelt's deep golden eyes glowed. "Well, I guess there's just one more thing to settle here then." he took a deep breath. "Will you stand by my side, as my mate?" "Yes I will." Foxfire said. (I DO. XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 00:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) Cedarpelt's heart filled with warmth and joy, and he leaned in to touch his forehead softly to her's. "I'll love you forever, Foxfire." (Aww, <3 You may now kiss the bride - Nightfall) (Awwwwww.) "You, too." Foxfire purred Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. liek 5 days latar "Ugh, it hurts so much..." Foxfire sighed. "I don't think anyone else in the the Clan knows... So i'm just going to go to the medicine cat and tell her that i think i have a stomachache." She stared at Cedarpelt. "Do... Have you ever regret this?" (cannot spell XD Anyways i just was lazy to roleplay through the whole week XDDDD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 03:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. Foxfire came out of the den. "Well, got that over with. Now if i come screaming to the medicine cat they will know why. Sneerpaw is going to keep all the apprentices awake.. I'm kinda glad im out of that den" Foxfire snorted. (Yeah shes gonna be rude while she's a queen XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) "Regret us?" Cedarpelt murmured, pressing against Foxfire comfortingly. "Never." (Oops, came in a little late - Nightfall) Cypresspaw (wait is he supposed to be a warrior now?) watched. (Nightfall- kinda XD and Sage is back. Pebble- i think so not sure- Fox) Foxfire purred. "It's pretty hard, but we'll have to manage." Mudheart padded up to Cryptesspaw. "Hi!" She meowed. Sneerpaw padded out of the den, his gaze searching. Mudheart narrowed her eyes. Looking for Darkpaw, I bet. '' Mudheart padded over to the warriors den and fell asleep. Darkpaw ran over to Sneerpaw. "HEY DARKPAW!" "AHHH!" Darkpaw screamed in suprise. "What are you..." "I'm having kits!" "With me?" Darkpaw said with happiness "With.. Cedapelt." "I KNEW I- Wha?" "I love Cedarpelt." "You love me!" "No. Cedarpelt." Darkpaw sighed and ran off. ''But... i thought it was me. Does she hate me? All those moons, i thought that she loved me.... Darkpaw growled. No. I'm not going to cry off in the forest. Sneerpaw looked at Darkpaw. "Lets go see our mother, Darkpaw." He said softly. "Why do you want to see her?!?" Darkpaw yelled. (k nao he gets all glared at, mmmkay?) (KK) Sneerpaw shurgged. "No reason. Hey, meet me by the Border." (WindClan's Border.) Mudheart ran up to Foxfire. "Fox, there is something I really need to tell you!" "What." Foxfire asked Mudheart's gaze steadied. "Silverkit said Sneerpaw, when he is a warrior horrible things will happen." "Duh. The den will be overflowing! And he'll snore!" Foxfire whined. (XDDDD Stupid Foxfire.) Mudheart rolled her eyes and padded over to Cypresspaw. "What? It's true!" Foxfire said. "OH! Wait, Mudheart! I'm moving into the Queens den today!" I think... "Cool!" Mudheart said "I'm going to name one of my kits after you!" Foxfire said "Aww, Fosfire!" Mudheart purred. Cypressfrost/Cypresspaw smiled at Mudheart and licked her ear, then turned to Foxfire, "Congratulations." He mewed softly. "Thank you, Cypressfrost/paw." Foxfire said Mudheart smiled at him. Mudheart padded in, feeling happy. Only Frostwind doesn't have a mate. (Sorry, late again - Nightfall) Cedarpelt watched Darkpaw run off, his golden eyes uncertain. Was it worth breaking Darkpaw's heart? And why does he have reason to think that Foxfire is expecting his kits? Cedarpelt realized that he and Foxfire must have been closer than he thought. His heart gave an uncomfortable twist. (We can have Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw's assessments now if you guys want) (Thats fine with meh! Also, Mud and Cypress confressed their feelings on the IRC... :P -Sage) Sneerpaw puffed out his chest, loyalty beaming in his amber eyes. Mudheart watched him. (Foxfire had kits on teh IRC... Let's have that moment again.) Foxfire gasped and ran into the medicine cat den. (LOLIHAVENOIDEA) Sneerpaw waited for Foxfire to leave. He ran away and went to Twolegplace. The queasiness and stinging in his heart momentarily forgotten, Cedarpelt followed Foxfire anxiously. (How about we skip this, it feels really awkward D:) ---- "I'm naming this one... Foxkit. She looks like me. She's so fluffy.... And the tom! Mudkit! And the other she-cat... Moonkit," Foxfire said. (I roleplay Mudkit and Foxkit while Echo roleplays Moonkit.) "What about that little tom?" Cedarpelt breathed, his eyes fixed on his kits with such love in their golden depths, that it would have been impossible to believe that they ever held anger. The sleekness of the ginger tom's fur reminded Cedarpelt of the beautiful, sleek-feathered finches that often hopped among the trees on the other side of the river. "Can we name him Finchkit?" (What are Moonkit, Foxkit, and Mudkit's descriptions? - Nightfall) Sneerpaw watched them. (Assement today? :D) Mudheart padded up to Mudkit. I will not let Sneerpaw get his claws on you. She vowed, for a moment plunging into her memories as kits, and the first time she encountered Sneer. Mudhearts eyes glazed over. She saw Sneerpaw infront of a army of rogues, and Darkpaw, Darkpaw was there. Mudheart felt her viens turn cold.'' Oh Silverkit!'' (Moonkit- Beautiful silver she-cat. Foxkit- Pretty much a mini Foxfire XD Mudkit- Stone-ish gray tom.) Mudkit looked at Mudheart. Foxkit was asleep. "He won't." Foxfire said to Mudheart. "I will never let him touch one of these precious kits." Mudheart looked dully at Foxfire and then let out a shudder. Hes going for me. He doesnt care about the kits. Sneerpaw walked up to Mudkit. "Hello kit." He whispered. (Im going to ask Night If I can mentor one of them. :P) (She can :D And sure, just go the WindClan territory page to start. Swiftflight will be there shortly - Nightfall) Finchkit was curled up into a tight orange ball, sound asleep, pressed into Foxfire's warm black tummy. Mudheart pushed Sneerpaw towards the camp entrance. "Your assement is starting." Cedarpelt stared warily after Sneerpaw. "I still don't trust him," he muttered standing protectively over his sleeping family. Mudheart nodded. "Something is wrong inside of him." She hissed back. She looked at Finchkit. He's soooo Cute! (But Finchkit.. I imagine that he's the cutest thing evar. Can he stay innocent, even though Sneerpaw is mentoring him?) Foxfire looked at Cedarpelt. "Can you take watch over kits? I have to watch Sneerpaw. I need to..... I'll be back quickly, i don't want the kits to get fussy." "Kits!" Sunpaw meows as he walks up to see the newest members of WindClan. "They're so cute!" (Mudheart is mentoring him.... :/ Sneerpaw gets exiled like a day after he becomes a warrior. XD) Mudheart purred. "Yep!" Thats when Mudheart noticed how plump she was.'' I cant be a queen! What if something happens to Darkfang or Cloudstar?'' Mudheart ran off towards Medicane Cat Den. Darkfang was grooming his pelt nearby. (Take this to IRC?) Mudheart rushed out of the den. "Where's Cypresspaw?" She mewed. Cypressfrost padded in quietly and then trotted over to Mudheart, "Something wrong?" (Can she have kits on the IRC?) (Of course, as long as Bracken is there :) Would you mind messaging me with their names and descriptions? - Nightfall) Cedarpelt was sitting out in front of the warriors' den, watching his kits happily. He looked up when Mudheart ran out, his golden eyes growing wide. (But shes only been preg for one day XDDDDD You can skip them like i did, just put 'five days later. Again.' in a new section.... if you want, and if night allows it.) (Usually I think it's best to keep the queen pregnant for a least a week, or five days. Skipping days isn't necessarily a good idea, as the other users will loose track, and it really will be as if she's only been pregnant for a day. But if you really want her to have them before the weekend is up, then I wouldn't deny your right to skip the days on the wiki time - Nightfall) (Thx Night. Ill send the descriptions to you, me and Bracken agreed on some. :D) Mudheart sat peacefuly in the clearing, watching the kits frolick and play. Lunarkit was enthusiastically teaching Finchkit some play fighting moves. She was being very careful with him, her mother had warned her to be gentle, as he was still so young. Finchkit was nervously swatting as Lunarkit was instructing, and occasionally clumsily darting to one side to avoid a blow from her own paw. Mudheart watched Sneerpaw walk in the camp. Sneerpaw was gossiping about his assement. (Oh okay XD) Foxkit watched Lunarkit and Finchkit. "What are you guys doing? Swatting at air?" "They are praticing." Mudheart mewed to the small kit. Sneerpaw sat at the bottom of the high rock. Lunarkit nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Finchkit. The two kits stopped playing suddenly when they heard a call from a top the High Rock. Cloudstar was standing at the edge, the sun that was glaring down into the camp shone on the flame colored splotches across her pure white fur. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" Mudheart felt her fears come true. Horrible things will happen when Sneerpaw becomes a warrior. Scarheart watched Sneerpaw's assement with pride. "Today we honor the passing of an apprentice, into a warrior. Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw, please come forward." Cloudstar went on, her long tail waving. (Even though technically Cypresspaw is a warrior xD - Nightfall) Cypresspaw padded forward (Bracken, see WindClan Nursery. :P) Sneerpaw padded forward. "I, Cloudstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sneerpaw and Cypresspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Cloudstar's voice rang out through the growing darkness. Sneerpaw rose his head. "I do." Mudheart's tail twitched. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sneerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Sneertooth, Cypresspaw, you shall be known as Cypressfrost. StarClan honor both of your courage and honor, and we welcome you as full warriors of WindClan." Cloudstar touched her muzzle softly to each of their heads as the Clan below began to cheer them on. Darkangel looked up, her eyes dull and a tuft of fur handing over her red eye. Tear stains hung on her cheek. Moonkit looked up. Swipekit guided his blind sister out of the Nusery for the first time. "Its big." He explained to Wispkit. "Darkangel?" Midnight glanced over his shoulder at her as he noticed her tear stained cheek. Spottedlight turned at the concern in Midnight's voice, and her soft green eyes widened. "Oh Darkangel, what's wrong?" she asked. Darkangel looked up at them. "It's a long story," SHe muttered. Swipekit saw a group of other kits. "Lets go meet them!" Wispkit, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ill protect you." He said as he walked up the to kits. "Hi!" Wispkit didnt open her eyes, in fear of them laughing. Sneertooth slipped away to Twolegplace. Sneertooth's Vigil Sneertooth felt his heart pounding. Tonight was the moment his plotting was for. Tonight, Mudheart would fall. He motioned for Clatter to attack him. "WindClan! Enemys! Attack!" Mudheart started battling with Yew and Scarheart was battling with a large she-cat. Darkangel watched the fight, still depressed from her mate's murder. Rogues streamed into the camp. Sneertooth watched as Mudheart pinned him down. "I know what you did to Silverkit!" Kiba killed every rogue that entered c: cuz he can at night. in his bed. .-. Mudheart ran into Cloudstar's Den with her kits. Sneertooth looked around for Darkpaw. Scarheart sent the she-cat flying. Sunpaw leaped into the fight, excited. It was his first battle! Sneertooth watched the WindClan cats fighting. he was watching the battle, Yew at his side. "We did it, Sneertooth." Sneertooth didn't say anything, he watched Scarheart taking out Clatter. "Sneertooth, I have some news to tell you." Sneertooth watched as Mudheart flung herself into the fray. "You love me?" He mewed softly. Porcupine ran over to Sunpaw and pinned him down. Sunpaw hisses at Porcupine, despratly trying to break free. Darkangel just watched, not bothering to fight or defend herself. Kiba leapt at Sneertooth, pinning him down and slicing his neck. "YOU TRAITOR!" He yelled. Reilising he can't break free on his own, Sunpaw yowls for help. Akamaru howled. (he's a doggeh. kiba's puppy btw) He raced at Porcupine, grabbing her throat and choking her, letting SUnpaw go. Sunpaw scrabbles to his feet and runs away to another part of the battle. "Retreat!" Sneertooth called. Mudheart started healing his neck. "Why?" Sneertooth rasped. Mudheart let out a snarl. "Becuase I need you alive for the truth to come out." Mudheart faced the injured clan. "Cats of WindClan, I spent most of my life trying to figure out who killed Silverkit. Last night it came to me, Sneertooth killed his own sister!" Kiba looked up, blood welling in his mouth. "What!?" Mudheart looked at Sneertooth, hissing in the dust. "He knew Silverkit knew his plan. And when she was alone in the forest...." Scarheart leaped up, anger burning in his eyes. "Exile! Exile!" Kiba glared at Scarheart. "No! It will make him more dangerous! Let's kill him! Then there will be one less traitor in the forest!" Mudheart shook her head. "No." She looked at Sneertooth. "This cat isnt worth it. Kiba, if you ever see him again, Kill him." She glared at Sneertooth. "Get. Out." Sneertooth ran into the forest, never to come back to WindClan. Kiba nodded, smiling. "Oh I will. When I get my claws on him..." He said. He looked up at the sky, then looked around. "Is anyone badly injured?" Scarheart looked around. "No." Mudheart suddenly let out a cry. "My Kits! There gone!" A giant mudkip ran through the sentimental moment. Foxfire ran back into camp. "What happened?" Thats when Wispkit and Swipekit ran back into camp. Mudheart ran over, purring. Scarheart looked at his eldest daughter. "Sneertooth's Followers attacked. He's Exiled now. Bramblekit leaped out from the apprentices den, covered with moss. "The fighting cats were scarey, so I was hiding from them, but I was practicing my battle moves in case one of them found me." He mewed. Swipekit ran over to his brother. Mudheart watched her kits. Sneertooth wants revenge. Scarheart went over Sunblaze to heal the wound in his paw. "Well... Why isn't Darkpaw here? I would expect him to be." Foxfire whispered to Mudheart. (Foxeh, you now roleplay Snarl and Fang. Congrats!) Mudheart looked warily at her. "He was a friend of Sneertooth. Maybe he ran away to join them." Wispkit ran over to Mudkit. "It's not a guess! Obviously he did!" Foxfire said Mudkip looked at Wispkit. "What's your name?" Mudheart nodded. The moon was a ginger-ish color that night. Wispkit looked at Mudkit. "Wispkit." (they cant have kits cuz there moms are related... but best friends? X) ) Mudkit said, "I'm Mudkit. And i'm going to be a leader!" He puffed out his chest. (Sure) Wispkit giggled. "My mother already wants theat really bad." Swipekit ran over to Wispkit, and glared at Mudkit. (He is really uneasy right now. :P) "Wisp, Has this cat been bothering you?" Wispkit looked at her older brother. "No, This is-" Swipekit hissed at Mudkit, prepared to pounce. Mudheart felt the world's edge leaving her. For a second, she saw a massive tom fall limp and a ragged cat steal dog tooth claws from him. Then it flashed to four kits, and and Yew pacing around them. Mudheart gasped. Yew Had Kits. Sneertooth struck again. And now he has Dog Teeth. Mudkit growled. "Who died and made you her mother?" (Highschool has been hectic, I apologize for not being active very often - Nightfall) Swiftflight was locked in battle with a large mud-colored rogue, while Midnight and Pheasantwing guarded the nursery, flashing their claws out at whoever dared try to attack. Mudheart leaped up on a small rock. "Ok. All cats who are injured see Branchstrike. Can the Queens make the Nursery strong, and I think we should send a patrol, just incase Sneertooth is launching another amubush." Mudheart ran over to Foxfire. "Also, can you please Nurse my kits? My milk never came, and in a few moons im going back to a warrior." Swipekit pounced on Mudkit, hissing. Wispkit watched the two toms fight. Mudkit kicked him off and his big paw hit Swipekit. Foxfire raised her haid. "Yes! I will!" She ran into the nursery. She saw Swipekit and Mudkit. "HEY! YOU TWO! KNOCK IT OFF!" Her eyes blazed. "How could you do something so immature?!?!?!!!" she yelled at Mudkit. I've never seen her so mad! I better run in the nursery! Foxkit struggled. She ran into the nursery and layed down. Mudheart nudged her kits towards Foxfire. She ran over to help rebuilding the Nusery. Scarheart sat far off, his paw tied up with Cobwebs, watching the kits. Foxfire coughed. "My... voice. It hurts. Well done, Mudkit. Just look at Foxkit! Why can't you be more like her?" Foxfire said hoarsly. "Oh... dear." She saw Scarheart. "Well, look, you're practically a medicine cat." She teased. Then she ran to find a stream to drink out of.'' Hopefully it will heal my throat!'' Scarheart chuckled. Swipekit shot a glance at Mudkit as he walked into the Nusery. Mudheart flet pride watching her clan rebuild itself. Foxfire shot a glare at Swipekit, as if telling him to please not interfere. She shot a glance at Mudkit, giving the same message. She then ran to the river. Swipekit guided Wispkit inside the Nusery. Mudheart felt a small breee go through her fur. The Shadow Queen... Foxfire's yowl shot across the camp. Mudheart felt her fur stand on edge. "Oh Starclan!" She yowled. (To da Territory?) (indeed) Wispkit ran over to Foxkit. Foxkit yelled. "Is that... Foxfire? What happened!" Swipekit heard Mudheart's agonized moan. "I think they were ambushed!" "Let's go!" Mudkit said to Swipekit. "Also... I'm sorry..." He said. Then he and his sister ran out of camp. Swipekit followed with Wispkit. "I'm coming for you Mom!" Foxkit yelled as she raced out of the camp. Scarheart fell asleep. (XD) (LOLXD) (Do you want Fang?) (Sure!) (kk, Go to Twolegplace to Roleplay him.) (K) "What's going on?" Bramblekit wailed. "I'm hungry!" "Bramblekit! Come with us!" Mudkit said Scarheart narrowed his eye. "Ok!" Bramblekit mewed. He ran out of the camp after Mudkit. Foxfire ran back into camp, limping. Her flank and neck were bleeding. Even later later Redfrost looked around, trying to spot the familiar pink/gray she-cat he'd known for so long. His green eyes wide, looking for Opalshine. Foxfire was healed. She looked at Moonkit. "I think it's time i show you, Foxkit, Mudkit, and Finchkit the Camp! Of course you've seen it before, but i need to show you inside places. Like the medicine cat den!" Moonkit smiled. "YAY! LETS GO NOW :DDDDDDDDDDDDD" ":DDDD K" so they walked over to the dens and while at it, Foxfire gave them a rabbit to share Swipekit was watching his sister. She was playing with a moss ball. (Is it Leaf-Bare?) Mudheart sleepily walked out of the Warriors den. "Dawn patrol." She called to Scarheart. She looked at the apprentices den. "Sunpaw, Dawn Patrol. Were going in the tunnels to chase out any cats. I found ShadowClan scent in them." Wispkit looked at her mother. "Can I come? Ill be a Tunneler one day." Mudheart sighed. "Fine. Only Wispkit. If we find cats, you go right back to the Nursery with your brothers." Scarheart looked around for Sunpaw. Redfrost snapped into the real wrld and narrowed his eyes. "Kits cannot come on patrols! Especially when ShadowClan is involved!" He hissed, trying to stay calm. "Hello, I'm ready for the Dawn Patrol!" Sunpaw meowed cheerfully as he walked out of the apprentices den. Mudheart nodded. Wispkit looked at her mother. "Please, let me!" Mudheart shook her head. Painful memories of the crazed eyes, the black tom almost killing her.... "You stay here with Swipekit." Scarheart looked at Redfrost. "I think this is all." They cats went out of the camp. Redfrost nodded He yawned and curled up on a sunny rock. Swipekit ran out of the nursery, Wispkit chasing after him. "Rawr! Im Sneertooth! Im going eat you!" Opalshine padded out of the warriors' den, and gazed happily up at the sky. Even though the sun was blazing onto the camp, a wonderfully cool breeze was beginning to ruffle the pelts WindClan. Redfrost looked at Opalshine and smiled, his green eyes lighting up. Opalshine caught Redfrost's eye and quickly looked shyly down at her paws, her ears growing hot. Redfrost stayed where he was, a blush spreading across his face. Wispkit stopped chasing Swipekit. "Im Tired!" Mudkit jumped on Wispkit and Swipekit "RAWR, I'M THE REAL SNEERTOOTH!" Foxkit jumped on Mudkit who had jumped on Wispkit and Swipekit "AND I'M DARKPAW!" Swipekit stood up. "Im Mudheart! Beware!" Wispkit jumped out of the way from Mudkit. "Im Foxfire. Leave, Traitors!" Foxfire's eyes were filled with amusement. "NO! Imma kill you nao!" Mudkit swiped at Wispkit. "YEAH WHAT HE SAID" Foxkit jumped on Wispkit. Wispkit squeaked. Swipekit looked at Foxfire. "Hai!" "Hello." Foxfire said. "HERP" Mudkit signaled Foxkit "DERP!" Foxkit signale back. The jumped of Wispkit and cornered her from the sides. Wispkit shook her head. Swipekit narrowed his eyes he threw Mudkit off of Wispkit and dragged her back from Foxkit. "Are you ok?" He whispered? Wispkit snapped back at him. "Fine. Why did you do that? We were just playing!" Lazy ﻿ Redfire padded out from the warriors' den. He was feeling lazy. He stretched, blinked against the bright sun, and settled down in the middle of the camp to sun himself. He was plain lazy.﻿ Mudheart marched back into camp, dragging Lilacpaw into the center. "We captured a ShadowClan Cat!" Redfire was on his paws in an instant. "What happened?" Scarheart glared at Lilacpaw. "We found her in the Tunnels. She was Spying on us!" Mudheart bristled. "I bet she is a Sneertooth Follower!" "At any rate, a ShadowClan cat on our territory! Where's Cloudstar?" Redfire snarled. Mudheart flicked her tail to her den. Swipekit let out a gasp. "Thats my friend!" Redfire pads off to Cloudstar's den. Redfire rushes out again with Cloudstar on his tail. Cloudstar leaped from her den and bounded over to Mudheart. "Redfire has told me that a ShadowClan cat has been spying on us." Her intense amber-hazel gaze found Lilacpaw, and she narrowed her eyes. "What were thinking, young apprentice?" Leaffall was watching the apprentice warily. "They say that they found her in the tunnels," Redfire explained. "Why she was there, StarClan knows." Gray Stone calmly walked in, his pelt shining with stars. "I tell you this, Lilacpaw is innocent." "Then explain what she was doing on our territory!" Redfire spat. Lilacpaw cleared her throat, "Cloudstar, my mentor said for me to explore down there." The old starry cat glanced at Redfire. "You do not talk back to a spirit." He snarled. Foxfire ran out of her den. "What's going on?" she yawned. "We found a ShadowClan cat on our territory!!" Sunpaw said entusiasticly. Mudheart looked at her sister. "Yep." Redfire looked innocently at the star-cat. "I was just... I mean, I..." Mudkit put on sunglasses. "Dat....ShadowClan Cat." Foxfire looked at her. "Why were you on our territory?" Lilacpaw looked at Foxfire. "I had to go for my assement." "But why were you on our territory?" Foxfire snorted. Lilacpaw looked Foxfire in the eye. "I had to so I could be A warrior." She spat angrily at Foxfire. Wispkit looked up. "She saved our life!" Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan